Chapter 33
This is the thirty-third chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX. Synopsis In the stamen locker room, Goro remembers when Ichigo said protecting her comrades was a leader’s duty before the klaxosaur exploded. He holds a hair clip in his hand and is angry at himself. In the control room, it is reported that the klaxosaur is still alive because the explosion wasn’t because of self-destruction. However, it is still assumed Delphinium was destroyed because no trace of it has been found. Hachi notices the klaxosaur is moving closer to the plantation and realises they have no choice but to come up with a new plan. Zero Two comes running in and mocks them for giving up so easily. Although Nana tells her that she and the parasites were told to wait, Zero Two asks to use the panel, despite objections from Nana. Hachi is impressed she knows how to use it. Zero Two replies she is a former member of the 9’s after all. She explains the insides and fluid of the klaxosaur are transparent, and if she can stimulate it from the data, she may be able to locate Delphinium. Despite this, it’s not guaranteed to find a signal unless they zoom in and listen for Delphinium’s voice. Hachi asks if Ichigo is still alive. Zero Two says it’s possible if Delphinium’s life support system is working. Although she says she doesn’t care, she doesn’t want to see Hiro get heartbroken and she owes Ichigo. Meanwhile, Zorome and Miku get into a fight because Miku thinks they could have helped Ichigo if Zorome hadn’t been spaced out for ogling her. Futoshi asks them to calm down but Zorome tells him to shut up and blames Futoshi for not doing anything either, which upsets Futoshi. Mitsuru blames Ikuno that they lost their connection and she tearfully accepts this. Mitsuru backs down as he sees her cry and he suspects that Strelizia is responsible for the situation because Zero Two acted out on her own. Hiro approaches Goro to apologize and says he wishes he was the victim. Goro doesn’t blame him because it was Ichigo’s choice. Hiro notices the hair clip that looks identical to Ichigo’s and Goro explains its the one he couldn’t give her a long time ago. In a flashback, Ichigo’s bangs grow and cover her eyes and Goro asked for a hair clip as an annual present from Papa. But after receiving it, he found that Hiro already gave her one and it made her happy. Hiro asks why Goro never told him this and Goro replies because only Hiro can make her smile, and he is frustrated that he wants to see her smile for him so much. Hiro receives a call from Zero Two, who tells him that she found Delphinium inside the klaxosaur. She locates the FRANXX’s signal and makes contact with Ichigo. Zero Two asks if she is disappointed that it’s not Hiro but her who was answering. Ichigo replies she is getting on her nerves. Category:Chapters